Shadow in the Mist
by Desiree Cousteau
Summary: What happens to Riddick after his survival on T3, does he embrace humanity or turn his back on it? What does he do when a ghost from his past returns from the grave? Riddick and OFC. Suspense, Drama, Action, and a little Romance -- 7 years in the making
1. Strange Occurences

Disclaimer

This story was originally published under an old alias of mine, Mystique2 7 years ago. I have since decided to update –and hopefully finish the story, the second go around; but because I no longer remember any information associated with the old account including the password to the email account associated with it, it is being republished under my new alias. All chapters are being revised and rewritten, so if by chance you are familiar with the story, please give it a re-read.

Comments are always welcome and appreciated, I am not a writer but occasionally experience a burst of what I consider creative thought.

But really, most of all, thank you for taking the time to read this and any future stories that may arise.

This story is in no way wholly or in part based on actual people, places or events. This is strictly a work of fiction, created from the inner workings of an occasionally deranged and tormented mind – any resemblances to actual people, places, or events is strictly coincidence.

Warning: This story contains adult content, including language, sex, violence, and rape. If you feel you will be offended by such material, I advise you read no further.

For everyone else, Enjoy!

End

**Chapter One: Strange Occurrences**

Dawn was breaking, but there were no creatures to embrace the coming warmth – something was coming that kept the forest silent on this night. The woods were dank; the smell of rotting leaves engulfed the senses, making it impossible for predator and prey to locate the other.

A man ran through the forest – quickly, silently – like a shifting shadow in the darkness; his feet blurred by the dense mist that encased the forest floor – the cool night air embraced his body like a long time lover, giving his aching muscles a welcome reprieve.

He was exhausted; he had been running for hours, not stopping even for the shortest rest. Blood trickled from his brow. A slight breeze tickled his bald head, carrying with it the sound of a distant trickling stream and a snapping twig.

He stopped.

_Did I hear something?_

His muscled tightened then relaxed and with the blink of an eye he was gone. Branches clawed at his clothing, arms, face, as if trying to hold him back or keep him from moving forward? He pushed the thought aside, he had no choice; He couldn't go back, could never go back – He had to escape, to survive.

It was cold; goose bumps covered his bare flesh. Autumn's beauty had ending, leaving death and decay in her passing; the nights getting longer and colder with each rise and fall of Luna.

_Eternal Darkness_

Something was coming.

A cool drop trickled down his face, then another. Without warning the sky opened up beating his battered body with torrential rain; rivulets of water ran down his flexed biceps, soaking his clothes in their icy grip. Lightning flash, illuminating his form for the briefest instant

That's all they needed.

Footsteps, muffled by the sounds of the rain, carried the pair towards him.

But greed makes men careless.

The sound of snapping twigs alerted his senses, bringing his attention from his thoughts to the present danger 100 meters from him and closing fast. Slowing his gate, he crouched behind a large bolder, waiting patiently. Unconsciously his hand grazed the shiv that lay tucked away in his belt, gripping the end, tightening his hand around it; the cool metal surface gave him a brief sense of comfort.

_She gave her life to save me_. _W__hy_?

The million credit question, for which he would never have closure.

That's when he saw them: a woman: tall, slender, built, and a man of equal stature, together hunting.

Hunting him.

_Ironic, how easily the role of p__redator and prey is reversed_

He smiled wryly to himself, placing his goggles protectively over his eyes.

_The boys in the __slam would love to see me now; __running away like bitch__, hiding in the fucking __weeds_

He can't make out their faces, the rain blurring them somehow, but the eyes seem so familiar

_Have I __met them before?_

They were talking to each other as they stalked through the forest ,when they finally stopped 20 meters from his hiding spot.

_Shit_

The woman was mumbling to the man about something but the rain made it difficult to decipher what was being exchanged.

_Closer_

They continued talking, when the man finally grunted a response to the other, who started walking perpendicular to the path they were currently on.

_Closer_

The man stood there for a few minutes, contemplating the way to go. He looked towards the direction of the lone figure hiding in the shadows and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He glanced towards where the woman vanished moments before, and took one step towards it.

_Here shit-head, come to daddy,__let__ me skull fuck you with my shiv_

The man stopped 2 meters in front of the boulder attempted to peer in to the pitch-black landscape and gave up. He took a step forward, and then another, hesitantly making his way towards his unknown fate.

_Th__at's right fuck face. Almost_

The bald figure clenched his teeth in an effort to keep from screaming and leapt from his hiding place. An animalistic growl roared in his chest, rose up from his throat, and escaped his gaping mouth. He landed on the man toppling him over. He placed the shiv roughly against the man's neck, drawing blood. The man uttered no sound but stared wide-eyed in terror; leaning close he could smell the man's sweat and fear – but still couldn't make out his face.

_Strange_

He whispered in his ear, "Are you ready to die for your sins?"

His voice, almost sadistic in nature, caused the man to shake uncontrollably; the man began to beg and plead for mercy.

He sneered evilly and drew the shiv deeper, dragging it slowly across the man's throat.

The man began to shriek, "P-P-P-L-L-E-E-A-S-S-E DON'T K-I-I-L M-M-E! I BEG YOU, P-P-L-E-E-A-A-S-S-E!"

He just shook his head and put his finger to the man's lips, "SSSHHHHHHH."

Riddick started just above a whisper, but his voice steadily rising, "DID YOU SHOW HER ANY MERCY YOU SICK BASTARD! DID YOU GIVE HER A CHANCE TO LIVE! DID Y-O-U SPARE J-A-C-K!"

As he was about to kill the man Riddick felt a twinge of pain in his back. His nervous system felt on fire and he attempted to grab the object that protruded from his spine. He ripped out the feathery dart with a grunt. Riddick mumbled something inaudible under his breath, "I forgot about the woman…"As he tried to lift himself off the man, his vision faded and the forest began to spin. He fell back down and the man's assailant kicked him over.

She stared at him, cold and cruel; her shinning eyes bore a hole in his. She asked in a mocking tone, "Are YOU ready to die for your sins?"

"OH my GOD! CAROLYN!"

The man got up and started laughing, his face too becoming clear.

"Johns?!"

That was all he was able to get out before Carolyn put a bullet between his eyes. His wide-eyed horrific gaze was all that stared back into the endless night, his eternal darkness.

In the distance a bird began to sing, signaling the approaching dawn.


	2. Remembering

**Chapter 2: Remembering**

He woke up, a silent scream escaping his lips; sweat dripped from his brow, his entire body shivering—shaking off the last effects of the dream.

_It was a dream?_

Groping at his back for the phantom dart; he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. He looked around the crappy hotel room, glancing at the holo-clock, and groaned.

_It's__ just too __fucking early for this bullshit_

He'd had dreams, or nightmares rather, but none with such intensity as tonight's; every time he closed his eyes he could still see her eyes glaring at him, could see the flash of light from her pistol…

A stirring from alongside him abruptly brought Riddick from his thoughts.

_You__ gotta be fucking kidding me_

Riddick tore the sweat soaked covers from his naked form and glanced at the figure sprawled out, equally bare, and snoring loudly next to him. Her milky skin was a stark contrast to the grimy hotel room; the thoughts of the previous night brought a stirring to his groin. He had picked her up from Eternity hours before and brought her back here for a quick fuck.

He stroked her inner thigh and she moaned softly in her sleep.

Slowly, carefully he parted her slender legs as he brought himself on top of her. Her eyes blinked open with a start, her tongue darted out moistening her lips. She trailed her hand down her own naked body and stopped just a fraction from him.

He was already hard; she grabbed him firmly in her hand and slowly stroked him, rubbing her thumb ever so gently at the tip. He inhaled sharply, grabbing her breasts forcing the pink nipples to sharp peaks, as he rocked back and forth to the rhythm of her strokes. She guided him to her and with one quick thrust he was engulfed by her body.

He was not gently, with every thrust the bed banged against the wall, but she didn't stop him. Her nails dug into his back drawing blood and her legs wrapped themselves firmly around his waist, matching his pace thrust for thrust. Their release was quick, but explosive – and when they were spent their bodies parted, once again becoming strangers.

Riddick lay there, forcing his heart and respiration to slow – when the woman reached over to stroke his chest, he roughly grabbed it and thrust it away.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"Get out"

When she made no motion to move, Riddick rolled over and stood up, his caramel body towering over her.

"Are you fucking deaf?" he growled, "I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT"

He was losing his composure, the dream sneaking back in to the front of his thoughts. He needed time to decipher what it meant and he couldn't concentrate with this latest distraction.

"Fuck You! What you have your fun and then toss me aside like a 2 cent whore?"

In an instant, Riddick had her arm roughly in his grasp, bringing her face inches from his. In a menacing whisper, he said, "Are you stupid, deaf, or both? I said get the fuck out; no reason, no explanation – just GO"

Her pupils dilated, and the scent of fear rose from her pours. Something in those shined eyes told her the man she went home with was balancing on a very fine line, she gulped loudly, but before she had time to react, as quickly as he'd grabbed her, he let her go.

Riddick walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, turning the shower on just has he heard the swish of the hotel room door.

So many times he tried to forget, to forget the feeling of pain, of loss, of anything that brought him in touch with humanity, and each time his dreams would remind him.

_Sigh_

_I miss your face. _

_I should never have let you stay – my fault you're now gone. I__f only you were here to tell me what I'm missing. You saved me, brought me towards__ hope of a life, of redemption. And then it was all stolen fr__om me and again I'm __alone_

With an angry grunt he slammed his fist against the wall, an effort to ease the tension. The wall cracked with the force, along with his hand, which started to bleed.

He barely noticed.

_Reminds me I'm alive_

He looked at the blood dripping from his cracked knuckles and watched it drip on to the dirty tiled floor. His mind flashed back to that night on the planet. So much blood, so much pain.

_Fuck this soul bullshit, it aint for me_

He stood up and stepped in the shower, the water scalding his skin. He pressed his palms against the wall, and leaned his head into the burning spray.

_Five fucking years Jack and I'll still remember that day as if it was yesterday._

As the water ran down his body, washing away the scent of his lover; he closed his eyes, and released a sigh.

_I can __still see her eyes_

The way they would light up, like a thousand fireflies dancing to an unknown song in glowing amber orbs, whenever he looked at her. She was his solace, his peace, his very essence of purity and innocence that was denied to him in youth; only to be retched from him in a moment of hesitation

Flashback

"Riddick when are you gunna let me learn to fly this piece of shit?" Jack whined from the storage room, "I gotta learn sometime. Come on please, pppllleeeaaasseee!"

Riddick couldn't help but smirk at her incessant pestering. In the year and half they had spent together since the incident on T2, he had to admit it; the kid had grown on him.

She hadn't convinced him not to leave her with Imam on New Mecca, damn near pleaded the whole time they were there, and it wasn't until she had snuck on the ship had he finally let her stay. He knew she was there, but damn if she didn't have guts for trying.

"Riddick?"

No answer

"Riddick?"

Still silence

"Riddick!!! Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Jack"

"Then why didn't you answer me?" she asked walking into the control room and sitting in the co-pilot's chair.

He turned and looked at her, studying her face. Her hair had gotten longer and she was starting to look more like a young woman than a little boy.

"Jack, how old are you?" he asked.

"16, you know that, why?"

"Exactly my point. You're too young to pilot"

"Awe c'mon Riddick. It's not like I can break the hunk of junk, we leave parts of her on every planet."

He just looked at her, with his stony face, and the discussion was closed.

"Look kid, on your birthday I'll let you pilot."

She looked at him for a second with the goofiest grin plastered on her face.

Her birthday was today; he hadn't forgotten.

She lunged herself off the seat and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He stayed like that for a few moments taken aback by her release of affection, but regained composure and engulfed her in a hug with his massive arms.

_Going soft_

That would be the last happy moment they had together. In 12 hours from now their fates would be sealed; the innocence of a child lost and the mind of a killer regained.


	3. Dangerous Waters

**Chapter 3: Dangerous Waters**

The memories were so painful, but constantly he would remember. His mind would refuse to let him forget; it would remain an image permanently burned in his subconscious, embedded there for all eternity.

He turned, letting the scalding water run down his tense back, slowly easing the pain and grief, lifting their weight off his shoulders; shoulders that carried lifetimes of sadness, a burden no normal man could carry and survive.

**_Flashback_**

"Jack make sure everything's secure for landing – we'll be on Veridia in less than 20 minutes."

"It's all secure Riddick, I did it over an HOUR ago."

"Well then, come up here, I want to show you something.

_She's going to shit herself_

Before Jack could make her way to the front of the ship, Riddick had stood up and sat himself in the co-pilot's chair.

"Riddick, what the heck are you doing?" Jack asked bewildered.

"What the fuck does it look like? Prepare us to land, kid."

She looked at him for a moment in disbelief but before he had a chance to change his mind, she ran to the pilot's chair and sat down. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she looked over the control panels.

"What do I do now?"

"You've watched me over a thousand times, figure it out."

And with that Riddick closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

_She better not fuck up_

Jack proceeded to switch on the comm unit to signal tower.

"This is Hell's Kitchen requesting permission to land."

"This is Tower Control…"

Crackle, hiss, click, click

"Name verification, ID #, and any other passengers on board"

She glanced at Riddick from the corner of her eye, and seeing that he had not acknowledged the question in any way, began to look for their current cards.

"This is Ja…Err…Uh…Beth McAllister, ID # B015673M, and my brother's name is Dre McAllister, ID # D638259M."

"ID verified please proceed to Section B, Docking Bay 12, and have a pleasant stay on Veridia."

As the landing port came clearer into view, Jack began to get nervous; she was actually gunna land this piece of shit.

_If it doesn't break up in the atmosphere first. _She thought wryly.

She wiped her sweaty palms on her pants, made a silent prayer to God, and gripped the controls. She eased the craft into the atmosphere, checking the altitude and degree of entry; everything was going smoothly. The ship began to shake under the intense pressure of re-entry, but she hardly noticed. Section B came into view and she steadily reduced her velocity to the acceptable speed. Jack flipped on the reverse thrusters as they approached gate 12, and when they finally kicked in, Jack released the breath she hadn't known she had been holding.

The landing sequence was complete.

Riddick pushed himself out of the chair and ruffled Jack's short hair.

"Good work kid, you did a good job for your first time."

With that said he walked to the back and released the hatch to exit. Before he finally left he said,"I'll meet you at the exit in 30 minutes. Oh, and Jack, you can stop gripping the controls like that, you're gunna break 'em."

Jack blushed and looked away from him.

"Fuck you."

But he hadn't heard her; he was already out of sight.

Jack stood up and walked to her room. She grabbed her bag and the shiv Riddick showed her how to make, and made her way out of the ship towards the entrance of the compound.

It took Jack longer than she had expected, she was running late –got lost a few times, but when she finally made her way to their rondevu point, Riddick was nowhere in sight.

_Where the fuck is he?__O.K calm down Jackie-girl, he's a grown man, probably just stopped to kill someone along the way._

Five minutes

_Maybe__ he stopped to kill a few people?_

Ten minutes

_He could have stopped to get a few things_

Twenty minutes

_T__hat's__ fucking it, something's wrong. I gotta find him_

Riddick stood in an alley way not to far from where Jack was standing. He could see the worried expression on her face as she waited for him, and as the time wore on, he noticed her resolve to stay calm slipping further, and further away.When he noticed her begin to leave to look for him a wave of relief washed over his body; she was looking in the opposite direction.

_Good. Just don't turn around_

As if on cue, she turned and headed back to him.

_fuck, __Fuck, FUCK_

He backed away and hid in the shadows just as she appeared in the entrance to the alleyway.

"Riddick?"

No response.

The hairs on her neck began to rise but before her brain could register what was happening, it was too late. A gun was pointed to the back of her head, and before she had the chance to react, she was shoved to the floor; her face making contact with the concrete.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are"

Still, no response.

"Awe c'mon Riddick you're not going to let me kill her are you?" taunted a gruff female voice.

Jack looked up at the woman but couldn't see her face; she was covered from head to foot in black material and the blood trickling in her eye made her vision blurry."

RIDDICK I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE SO GET THE FUCK OUT YOU PUSSY BEFORE I SPLATTER THIS BITCHES BRAINS ALL OVER THIS FUCKING ALLEY!!!"

The woman was becoming very impatient; she hit Jack in the back of the head with the blunt end of the pistol to get her point across. Jack only cried out in pain.

"ENOUGH!"

There, from the shadows, a very menacing and a very pissed Richard B. Riddick emerged, fists clenched, waiting for all hell to reign down.

He had seen the woman as soon as he stepped off the ship; he got that feeling – that tingling feeling at the apex of your spine, but continued walking, not breaking a stride as he weaved in and out of coming and going traffic. He saw an alley before the far exit of the compound and advanced his way towards the entranced glancing to see if he had lost her or not.

_Good now all I have to do is wait_

He saw the woman look around for her lost quarry and was calmed when she receded in the other direction.

_Just gotta lay low a couple 'a more minutes and I'll be good to go_

Then Jack came.

_Fucking girl's gunna mess everything up. I should just grab her and go_

Then the woman reappeared, curiously looking at Jack.

_Fuck_

When Jack appeared in the shadows Riddick silently cursed to the Lord that resented him. He knew he was screwed when she called his name; the woman had been listening. He knew he was deeply fucked when she appeared behind Jack and pointed a gun to her head. He had seen enough when the woman hit her.When Riddick emerged from the shadows, he saw the horrific look Jack had on her face and felt his chest become tight, when he noticed the trickle of blood run its course down her temple,to pool beneath her, it took all his control to keep the beast contained.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't the INFAMOUS Richard B. Riddick. How nice to finally meat you."

"And your name is?"

"My name's not important. What IS important is the choice you have."

"I actually get to make a choice?" He laughed, "Don't hear that one too often but if you're willing, then aiight. You wanna know my choice?"

I'll fucking tell you," He growled, "You let the girl go and won't gut you like the PIG you are."

"Now Riddick that's not the choice I had in mind. Now the scenario I DO see happening is you come with me and I let the girl go." She said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah fucking right, where have I heard that one before?" Riddick said mockingly.

"Listen Riddick I'm in no mood to play games and I seem to be rather trigger happy tonight so make it fast. Your life or hers. The choice is yours."


	4. Fate's Irony

**Chapter 4: Fate's Irony**

Time slowed, Riddick's mind racing at the speed of light, his thoughts on the situation unfolding in front of him.

He could rush the woman, but Jack didn't look as if she could fend off a puppy, and if he didn't get to the Mercs guns fast enough, he and Jack would not be walking away from this encounter – he had only one option.

"O.K., alright, you win," rising from his fighting stance, dropping his shiv to the ground, "Just don't hurt the kid."

The woman smirked at the words, the dollar signs flashing before her eyes.

_The creed is greed_

The merc switched targets, pointing the gun away from Jack and training it on Riddick's head.

She hoisted Jack up by the back of her shirt and was about to throw her against the wall, when Jack began to thrash wildly, screaming.

"NO YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE'S MINE!"

The woman, so startled by this sudden outburst, let go of the girl, and Jack went hurdling towards the wall. The next chain of events lasted less than thirty seconds but would last a lifetime in Riddick's mind.

Jack, using her forward momentum, was able to spin around, and instead of her face making contact with the building's exterior, it was her back – the velocity of the impact made a loud thud that echoed down the narrow alley, forcing the breath out of her.

The woman, a rookie by all accounts who just happened to get lucky on this day, lowered her gun away from Riddick's head; before her brain even registered the mistake, her instincts told her she was fucked if she didn't recover, and fast. Riddick wasted no time grabbing his shiv of the ground and lunged at her, but was unhappily surprised that his blade made contact with air – she was able to dodge his attack, barely.

_I won't miss twice, cunt got lucky_

She had tucked and rolled, dodging Riddick's advanced, and flipped her body back over so she was now facing both Riddick and Jack.

Jack had finally gotten up, wiping the blood from her temple; unsure of what to do, she stayed against the wall a ½ a meter away from Riddick.

Riddick just stood there in his predatory stance, brandishing his shiv, with a look of death in his eyes.

"Looks like we have a little problem here guys," she said as she dusted off her clothes; she had to remain cool, if he sensed even the slightest measure of fear, she would not only be out of a payday, this alley would be her final resting place.

"And what might that be?" Riddick squeezed out through clenched teeth.

"Well the problem is that it looks as if I only get half my payday." She had a chance, he was too far away.

_I could shoot him and be done with this. I'll still be known as the one who was__ able to bag the famous Riddick_

Jacks eyes went wide as the realization of the woman's words sunk in. The gun fired.Without thinking Jack projected her small body towards Riddick, rammed into him with all the strength she could muster. White-hot pain shot up her abdomen, through her chest, and out her throat in a blood-curdling scream.

Riddick maddened with rage surged towards the merc and gutted her from navel to nose, her innards splashed the dirty street, and she was dead before her brain even registered what happened.

Riddick ran back over to Jack and gently cradled the girl in his arms, rocking her lovingly back and forth. He looked at the young woman's innocent face; her skin so fair - her life so pure - and a single tear fell. For a moment, the look of a killer was gone, and replaced with unguarded emotions of shear agony.When the tear hit Jack's face she opened her eyes and looked at him, as if for the first time, and smiled.

She tried to speak, but her throat was filled with blood, and it began to run out when she opened her mouth. She started coughing; the blood was suffocating her, only causing more pain. Jack was getting weak, the vision of Riddick slowly fading away, but before she went she had to try and say one last thing.Riddick just looked at her as she attempted to talk and cocked his head to one side, gently wiping the blood away from her mouth.

He wanted to say something to her, anything, but his throat felt too tight; he was trying to hold back the tears. What could he say? There were no words that could capture the depth of sadness that he was feeling, he loved her, she was his very reason for living; now she would be gone and he would have nothing to live for, no reason to wake up and face another day in this shit hole universe.

He stroked her face gently as he noticed her beautiful eyes begin to dim, the sparkle of life in them slowly fading away, and he pressed his lips to her forehead and kissed her tenderly.

"Jack…I…."

She looked at him; with her last remaining strength she slowly lifted a shaking hand to his face. She placed her fingers against his lips before he could finish, and ever so slightly rocked her head from side to side. She opened her mouth to try and speak again.In the smallest of whispers, she said, "I love you"

He let his tears fall freely now, for there was no one to witness his moment of weakness, staring at her limp body; his face full of emotion.

His eyes began to hurt from the release, it had been a long time since he felt anything besides emptiness inside, and his chest felt so constricted he could hardly breath. The vein in his forehead was feverishly pulsing and the pulsing accompanied the pounding in his head; he was at a loss and was unsure of what to do. He had never bothered to mourn anyone's death; he didn't know where to begin. She was gone now, his Jack, lost forever in death's swooping wings. An innocent soul taken before she was ready because he had known her and loved her, and she, had loved him in return. Everything he ever loved and cherished seemed to succumb to a horrible fate; everything innocent he cared about was murdered, but HE was a survivor, forever cursed to walk the godforsaken traverse, forever cursed to walk alone.

That was his gift and his curse; for his life, he would have to watch those around him suffer, and that's why he stopped caring.

He stopped giving a damn when he discovered how he came to be, an infant with an umbilical cord wrapped around his neck.

He stopped giving a crap when the only other person he cared about was beaten and ravaged repeatedly until she died.

And he stopped giving a fuck when his last link back to humanity lay in his arms, limp, broken, and bloody._F__uck Carolyn and her redemption – __Everything I __touch turns to shit._

_W__hy even fucking bother. I'm better of being __the fucked up psycho everyone expects, a psycho__ on a blood lusting rampage. At least I c__an't __lose__ anything__ if I have nothing to begin with_

"Fuck Jack, I love you too," he sighed.It began to rain, and it coupled with Riddick's tears to mingle with Jack's blood, and made its coursing path down the alley way towards the sewer to disappear forever. He carefully picked her up, brushing the hair out of her eyes and off her face. He was soaked in her blood and it was running down his body accumulating in his boots, leaving a trail of bloody footprints in his wake.

He wasn't sure where he was taking her and he didn't care; he wanted to get as far away from here as he could. Riddick, his face void of emotions, didn't care about the horrified looks the people passing gave him and he didn't give a fuck if he got caught now either.

_Let them fucking come. I'LL show them who there're FUCKING WITH_

He just wanted to put Jack's body and soul to rest.He continued walking for hours, all the while, torrential rain battered his body. As darkness approached, the storm subsided and Riddick came upon the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The path he was on lead him to a small waterfall that dissipated into a large lagoon. It had large lily pads with flowers floating lazily across the water's surface. Surrounding the lake were the most beautiful and sweet smelling exotic flowers.

What took his breath away, were the fireflies dancing in the reflection of the moon on the water, and he pictured Jack's stunning eyes. He picked the spot and laid her tenderly beside it. Riddick looked around for something he could use to dig her grave and saw nothing; he unsheathed his shiv and vehemently began to dig with the curved tip. It took him all night and when the sun finally came up, he put his goggles on, and was finished. He picked Jack's body up and tenderly placed her in her grave, placed his shiv in her hands and began to cover her body.

"If anything comes and attacks you in the night, you've got something to protect you, because I know how much your hate the dark."

He dug up one of the pretty plants he saw and buried it again by Jack's head for a head stone.

"You're my life and soul, with you goes it, and I'm left empty to become what I once was. I know that's not what you want to hear, but I have nothing to keep me among these people. This is another chance at redemption I don't want – can't take - and I'm… I'm sorry. I'll never forget what you did for me and maybe somewhere down the line I'll take my chances again. Good bye Jack, you'll always be in my heart and on my mind."

He walked away, never looking back, and disappeared into the woods. He didn't know where he was going and it didn't matter. He was pissed and wanted to kill.

He wanted the smell of fear to intoxicate his senses, the rush of the kill to entice his body, and the taste of blood to tantalize his mouth. But, most of all he wanted to make it long, slow, and painful.The beast in Richard B. Riddick was free from its cage, alive and well.


	5. Darkness

**Chapter 5: Darkness**

Riddick slowly came out of his daze, shaken from the memories that resurfaced.

They were like a wound that never quite heals, a constant pain in his being he wishes to forget, but is forced to relive every endless night to dawning day.

_Ghosts to haunt my dreams_

How many were there now? Too many for him to count – his life unforgiving, his memory unable to forget.

Betrayal, murder, death, and deception – such was the life handed to him, had he been given a choice, would he have been led down this path, was it fate?

_No fucking point thinking about the what if's and could've beens. Get your fucking head together._

After leaving the forest on the night of Jack's death, he had gone into seclusion, doing only what he needed to facilitate his survival.

He killed, destroyed, beat, badgered, and royally fucked up everything and everyone that crossed his path. You were one unlucky mother fucker to witness him, and his silhouette would be the last image you saw as you gasped your last breath, should he have noticed you. He bathed in his enemy's blood, tasted their sweet spot, and reveled in the chills it elicited from his body.

The rewards were quick, hollowly satisfying, empty.Riddick got a ship and planet hopped, becoming the very thing he hated, a fucking merc, and that's where he is today. Still moving from place to place, with nothing and no one to keep him or make him leave, he wanders as a nomad – always alone.

All was not lost.

5 years of wandering in the traverse causes most men to go mad, but for Riddick, had a calming effect – the beast was satiated, at least for the moment – his rage abated.

He settled into the groove of being the good old 'I don't give a fuck' Riddick, with the tormented soul to tag along; but something wasn't right –he could feel it. The very animal in him screamed; something was going to happen and soon.

_But what?__Who the fuck cares; someone tries to__ fuck with me and I fuck with them. End of story_

_You weren't meant to have anyone in your life; never forget that. Especially the next time you decide to get the ingenious idea of developing a soul and actually giving a fuck about someone else_

"Rule number 1: Worry about your own ass. Rule number 2: Never forget rule number 1," he mumbled.

_That's right dipshit, should__have__ remembered that one a long fucking time ago. No one cares about you. No one will shed a tear when you die. Remember you're __nothing but a payday__, nothing more than a big fat dollar sign everyone's waiting to cash in on_

The water had gone from scalding hot to glacial; Riddick hurried out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. Just as he was about to turn around and walk to his room, something pricked him in the neck.

"What the fuck?"

He reached back and ripped the hypo out.

_Am I dreaming?_

He turned and looked through the doorway and there, standing before his eyes, were five very big and fully equipped special ops from the very same company who indoctrinated him.

_How did they find me?__ Getting sloppy. Have to focus._

"Richard B. Riddick you are to come peacefully with us. If you do not comply with this order we will be forced to use lethal force. Do you understand?" said the commanding officer.

"Oh I fucking understand all right. But I sure as hell am not going peacefully and I'm quite positive I'm not going anywhere without killing a couple of you dick sucking lackeys in the process," he said with a sarcastic tone and menacing smile on his face.

"Ehm, uh, Sir, why isn't the sedative working?" mumbled one of the men.

Before the question could be answered Riddick grabbed his shiv and lunged at the asshole that asked the question, embedding his blade in the man's eye straight. The man thrashed and jerked before falling to the floor.

_Four__ to go_

The others, surrounded Riddick._Come to daddy_The first man pulled out a tazer gun, setting it on its highest setting; he aimed it at Riddick's back and fired. Riddick, hearing a crackling sound ducked in time to see it hit the man in front of him, within seconds the room smelled of overcooked bacon.

_Stupid fuckers_

The remaining two, either out of desperation or stupidity, lunged at Riddick's crouching form; one, unfortunately got the business end of Riddick's shiv.The lone officer, managed to dodge out of the way as Riddick's shiv missed his throat by millimeters.Riddick lunged at the attacker and was about to shove the shiv into the fucker's throat when he felt another prick in his back, and everything went numb. He fell instantly to the floor and as the room began to go black he realized why he hadn't heard them come in.

They hadn't broken in.

_The bitch left the door open_


	6. Awakening

_Thanks to __AMM3485__ for reviewing the story. Glad to read that you like it :)_

**Chapter 6: Awakening**

A lone creature sat huddled in the corner of a darkened room; half naked and undernourished. Long chains bound her wrists and ankles to the walls and floor, and a collar with two spikes lay embedded in her neck, an inhibitor administering high potency sedatives and nutrients – meant to keep her from having another 'episode' and to keep her alive.

The room was a large reinforced steel box with one large one-way, shatter proof observation mirror, and a security camera pointed at the 6 in steel door.

Her cage was bare: no bed, toilette, table, or food. A meager, filthy white cloth barely covered her naked body. She received no visitors, was never let out, and remained chained. Permanently.

The doctor in the control roomed stared at her, his experiment, and wondered.It even amazed him to an extent, how she did it, but then he remembered what exactly she had done, and all the amusement flooded out of the good doctor's face.

2 wks ago

She had been forgotten, a promising project that failed miserably, and after five years of no recovery, she was being terminated – along with everything and everyone associated with project Omega. General Drayko had stormed in, troops in tow, removing all files and case sensitive materials from the premises; total extermination was protocol, no exceptions.

The _Directors_ had declared a cease and desist on the project after five years of containment in a stasis chamber with zero percent chance of revival.

When she had been brought to station Delta there was hope, everyone had crossed their fingers with the thought her rapid regeneration would heal the damages. They were sadly mistaken. Her neural activity was degenerative, her brain waves diminishing – every year that passed, her prognosis became more and more dire – when finally thirty lunar cycles ago all activity ended. Project Omega was a total collateral failure.

What a sad day it was indeed.

Her eyes opened suddenly, chaos surrounded her. Her mind confused and foggy, she tried to comprehend the situation around her, the scene was utter chaos; a climaxing uproar of sounds drifting through her tank and into her ears.She couldn't understand what was being discussed; it was as if they were speaking an alien language, unbeknownst to her. Then she realized it.

_I'm floating in fucking __liquid_

She tried to move, but nothing happened. She closed her eyes and concentrated, willing her mind to do as she asked, and focused. Her body began to tingle all over, and in split second, three six-inch long blades extended from each hand.

A crash brought everyone's attention from their squabble and was redirected towards the far end of the room. They all froze. Whether it was from disbelief, shock, fear, or all three, they just stood there and stared.

The creature stood slowly from her crouching position as she tried to comprehend what the fuck was going on. She had no idea how or why she was in here, nor did she care to stay and find out. Her body screamed out in agony, muscles protested at their request for use – she did all she could to keep from falling over. She slowly lifted her head, remaining in her crouching position, palms firmly pressed against the cool tiled floor.

She met their gazes with her own icy emerald eyes, and stared blankly, cocking her head to one side as she did so. She couldn't focus, everything doubled – swam in and out of focus, pupils dilating and contracting rapidly.

Her look seemed to unnerve a few of the men and women who were slowly slipping away towards the emergency exit.

She ever so slowly came out of her crouching position, the ground below her a bloody mess from the broken glass chamber; her naked body covered in cuts and serrations causing rivulets of blood to run down her breasts, navel, thighs.

She took a step forward feeling the muscles in her feet flex, her calf muscles spasming, and firmly gritted her teeth together.

The blood from her injuries slowly stopped flowing as the wounds were closing; within minutes she had not a scratch on her.

She took another tentative step closer, closer to the general.

Her eyes started to focus, the droning sound in her ears fading.

A Special Ops officer raised his gone to fire, but Drayko raised his hand that told him otherwise. He then cleared his throat to speak and licked his lips that had oddly become very dry.

"Vega"

At the sound of that name her head snapped towards the General's direction.

_I know that name_

But her eyes remained hollow and eerie, blinking strangely as if the lights bothered her.

_It's too fucking bright in here._

Her dilated pupils resembled cat's eyes on a sunny day

She took a step closer.

"Vega, do you know where you are?"

Another

"This is the Company Intelligence Headquarters."

Still closer

"You've been in a coma for five years."

Almost there

"It's miraculous your alive"

She had been buying some time to let her mind and body acclimate themselves to their new environment. Her muscles suffered severe atrophy from inactivity and it was painful to move, but every time she took another step forward the pain drifted farther and farther from her mind as the beast took over.

_I know his smell_

She had unnerved him, could sense it, his fear intoxicating her neglected senses, sweeping over her body in waves. The mounting fear in the room creped through her body and she reveled in it.

_It's been a long time_

She blinked at Drayko a few times, and a crooked smile began to play its picture across her face, causing the General to swallow suddenly.

Her eyes flickered in recognition.

The kidnap, lies, torture, rape, and _him_

"Tell Lucifer I said hello"


	7. Captivity

**Chapter 7: Captivity**

The General's face grew pale as the meaning of her words sunk in, and before he could even blink, she attacked.

She lunged at the man closest to her left and sliced his head clean off his shoulders, his head toppled to the floor with a sickening wet thud. She proceeded towards the General with a look of determination and death in her eyes. Unfortunately, the men were ready, and began to open fire.

She successfully dodged a few bullets, but she was still too sluggish to take them all head on; she weaved in and out of crouched and frightened doctors in an effort to avoid the barrage of fire, and when she was in range – leapt in the air and swung her fist at Drayko; he was so alarmed, he couldn't move. His entire being remained frozen where it stood, his mind blank and his eyes wide, awaiting his coming doom.

_I almost have him_

Just as her blades came within millimeters of his face, a soldier hit the back of her head with the blunt end of his rifle.

She toppled over and rammed into the General's stomach, knocking him and her to the floor. Before she could even attempt to get up they pelted her with charged rounds, which sent micro fibers of high pulsing electric charges all over her body. She writhed and screamed as shock after shock hit her, sending her nerve fibers alight, but she would not back down and willed her body to get up – they continued their onslaught until her mind shut down and she passed out from the pain.

"Get her off me! GET HER THE FUCK OFF ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW! Off, Off, Off!"

All composure was lost as they lifted Vega off of him and dropped her to the floor. He was shaking uncontrollably and by the puddle on the floor, pissed his pants as well.

"How many of those things did you hit her with?"

"Six rounds, I believe, Sir"

_Shit, 2 rounds would take down a 150 kilo man_

The General slowly regained himself, despite the smell of piss permeating the room, and turned to the head doctor in charge of the project.

"Looks like you and your staff will live a little longer."

With that he turned on his heels, with his head held high, and marched out of the room; his men following close behind.

END FLASHBACK

After that incident they had been forced to put her in a steel room, chained and shackled, with an inhibitor to keep her from having a 'fit', as they called it. When she first woke, she had fought against her restraints, nearly broke her wrists clear off from the strain she was putting on them, and that's when they upped her doses. Since then she hasn't moved.

"Completely catatonic," mumbled Shay Alois, the head doctor, in disgust – as they were right back where they were before the attempted escape.

_The vid screens show no brain OR __neura__l activity, but all her other vitals are operating at a phenomenal rate.__ A medical marvel_

Knock, Knock

"Come in," Shay said distractedly.

"Any change yet?" asked the young colleague.

Silence"Hello? Alois. You in there?" she asked worriedly.

"Huh, what did you say?"

"I said has there been any change yet."

"No. Unfortunately not Kanika."

She sat down in the chair next to him and followed his gaze towards the creature; her eyes were staring back at them with a sardonic emptiness that not only startled Kanika, but also sent noticeable shivers down her spine.

Removing her eyes from the hideous form, she turned to Dr. Alois.

"How long have you been working on this project, Sir, if you don't mind my asking."

"I don't mind the inquiry at all Kanika, you can ask me anything you want. You ARE one of my top pupils and most aspiring newcomer to the project. Now that it's reopened that is."

"So, how long?"

"Oh well, 20 years, I believe. I was here when they started with the first test subject."

"And who might that be?"

"Why none other than THE RICHARD B. RIDDICK, himself," Shay said with a chuckle.


	8. Answers

**Chapter 8: Answers**

Kanika Sibyis stared at her mentor in disbelief.

"You're joking right?"

"I wish I was," he said with a sigh.

He rubbed his face as if pained by the memories.

"What I'm about to tell you stays in this room, do you understand? If anyone were to learn what is about to be discussed, you and I would be exterminated without question."

"Yes, of course I understand," she said anxiously.

"When I came to Lycon, research and development for a perfect, hybridized killing machine, was just beginning. I came out of grad school when I was twenty-two, and was immediately recruited to begin to start on the first project. Many of the subjects my team and I experimented on never made it through the first trials, until we received a delinquent adolescent on his way to juvie. When we originally received the information on him: past history, family, etc, we thought there had been some mistake. He was only 12 or 13 at the time, with no recorded birth date, so we weren't even sure if that's how old he really was; he looked younger. His parents were unknown, and he had been left in a trash been with his umbilical cord around his neck. We weren't even sure why he had been sent to us in the first place; he could have been some junkie's crack baby. I mean, he seemed far from the spectrum we were so often dealing with, that we just fooled around with him for a while. Taught him various things here and there, but he surprised us on how quickly he picked them up. That's when we began to teach him, Ehem , how do you say, more use full elements."

**_Flashback _**

The boy was young, almost too young, to be brought to Lycon's 'Rehabilitation Center', as everyone so proudly called it, but they were desperate; all previous subjects failed and the occasional few that survived the first year, snapped one day and committed suicide. There was something in his files that the Directors were keeping from the doctors; little did they know what the secret would cost them in the end.

"Hey Shay, can you come here for a minute?" asked a burly man.

"Will ya give me a sec, I'm busy," he retorted.

"Uhm, I don't think this can wait, we have, a, uh, new visitor."

"A what? What do you mean by new and what are you talking about visitor?"

Shay took his eyes away from the cadaver he was dissecting and looked over at Kahleel. When he saw what was coming down the glass elevator he sighed heavily, and hastily began to remove his goggles, along with, his bloody smock and gloves.

He groaned inwardly and shook his head in desperation.

_If I don't get these report__s finished and handed in to Drayk__o, he'll have my fucking head for breakfast. This shit better be worth it._When he finally stood next to Kahleel and glanced up, he noticed General Drayko himself, escorting the child towards them.

"You've gotta be shitt'n me man, this pricks given us a kid? What's next babies and pregnant women?" Shay whispered.

They stood at attention and addressed the General formerly when he finally stopped walking.

"Men this here is your newest 'project', Richard, and makes no exception; he may be a child, but well, I'll leave it at that. Your scientists, I'm sure you can figure out what we mean. Oh and here's his folder regarding his information."

With that said he turned on his heels and left, leaving man and child alone to play.

**_End Flashback_**

"So what happens next, Shay?"

"That'll have to wait for tomorrow. My shifts over and Kiba should be here to watch Vega the rest of the night. We'll continue this then. Have a pleasant evening, Kanika."

Shay Alois turned and left before Kanika had a chance to sputter a word. If he had looked back he would have noticed how red in the face with annoyance she was and the glow illuminating from Vega's eyes.


	9. Nightmares and Dreamscapes

**Chapter 9: Nightmares and Dreamscapes**

A beautiful little girl runs through a lush meadow, her pigtails swaying back and forth on both sides of her head.

Summer is in peak season and the flowers are in full bloom. She can hear birds singing love songs and the distant sounds of dogs barking. A rustling in the tall grass brings her attention away from her drifting imagination to the sound behind her. Before she can turn around she is toppled over, a monstrous animal gives her wet licks on her head. She squeals merrily.

"Off Zuka, no more kissies, Kayla can't breathe"

Zuka was a beast, and he wasn't even a year old.

Kayla quickly gets on her hands and knees and is up on her feet a second later, she emits a high squeal laugh as she races Zuka to the Champloo tree.

"I'm going to beat you!"

Zuka barks in response and bounds past her, circling the monstrous tree, until his friend joins him.

Her short legs bring her to the base of the tree minutes later where she kisses Zuka and hugs him tightly around his neck.

"What do you want to do today?"

Zuka looks at her and tilts his head to the side, wagging his stump of a tail.

Kayla looks around with her big eyes to see what the beautiful day has to offer. She's wanted some Champloo fruit, but is too short to reach the nearest branch. She looks around to see if there is anything nearby she can use as a boost; seeing nothing she eyes Zuka mischievously.

"Zuka, come here boy!"

Zuka obeys and walks up to Kayla.

She places one hand against the smooth tree bark and places an opposite bare, dirt covered foot tentatively on Zuka's back, then the other.

His extra 3 ½ feet is just enough for her fingertips to brush the bottom of the branch.

She takes a deep breath, bends her knees, and with one quick upwards thrust of her arms, she's airborne. Her small hands wrap themselves around the thick branch as if her life depended on it, and she rocks side to side until the friction of her palms and the branch cause her to slow, and then stop.

With all the strength she can muster, she slowly begins to pull herself up until she is able to hoist one pudgy little leg over the branch. She slowly brings herself to a sitting position, whipping the sweat from her forehead.

She looks down at the ground below her, a place that seems miles away at the moment and yells to her companion,

"I did it!"

Zuka excitedly barks and jumps on his hind legs, nipping the bottom of her foot.

Her face alight with delight, she continues on to the next branch, and the next, until she can go no further; the other branches are too high, but the fruit is so close.

She stands on her tip toes, but still can't reach it. She looks down again, at the ground below her.

Setting her face, she makes a decision.

_I'm going to do it._

With all the forced she can muster, she leaps off the branch to snatch the closest piece of fruit she can.

_Success!_

In her excitement, she has forgotten about landing back on the branch.

Her one foot plants itself awkwardly, off center of the branch and twists, her other foot misses it completely.

She begins to fall; her head smacks against one of the lower branches, an audible snap can be heard. Her leg smacks the last branch flipping her over and she lands facing the sky.

Zuka runs to her and licks her face, but she's not responding, the brightness in her eyes' is fading; her outstretched palm releases her prized treasure and it slowly rolls out of the upturned palm.

In the distance a farmer hears the mournful howl of a Dagon and shudders.


End file.
